Born Under a Bad Sign S2 Ep15
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Sam's taking a trip to the darkside, and he's bringing a passenger.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

_WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, WITH STRONG ADULT LANGUAGE AND THEMES. RATED M_

Born Under a Bad Sign

Kayla peacefully drifted out of her sleep after a long night's rest. It was refreshing, not waking to any alarm, loud noises, gunshots, or being shaken. With a yawn, she sat up and leaned over to kiss Dean before swinging her legs over the bed. Something was off about the room. No, scratch that. There was _nothing_ off about the room, including Sam's untouched bed.

"Sam?" Silence. "Huh." She tried calling him but got his machine. _Oh well._ Maybe he went for breakfast.

She knew it wasn't right, but she tried not to think too much about it. Sam was an adult after all and plenty capable of taking care of himself. So she took a shower and got dressed, it did tug at her a little more when he still didn't show. Dean was awake when she came out of the bathroom.

"Hey. Where'd Sam go?"

"I don't think he came back last night. I tried calling his phone."

"Me too, got the machine." He shrugged; it wasn't the first time he'd taken off. Dean checked out the window and saw the Impala parked outside. "I'm gonna hop in the shower, why don't you show them a picture at the front desk, maybe he got his own room."

"Can do." He kissed her and she walked out.

But no one had seen him. She even asked some of the staff; housekeeping and whatnot. Sam seemed to disappear, and the search began.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took Dean twenty four hours to be completely beside himself with worry over his little brother. Kayla did what she could to keep him calm and he managed to make it through a week straight of searching for him. They had called the Roadhouse, Bobby, some of John's old contacts, they even checked Ava's hometown to see if he was still looking for her there. No luck, and they were nearly tapped on resources. Which is why it seemed like a miracle when Sam finally called Dean, and they left immediately to meet up with him. Dean drove like a bat out of hell the whole way.

When they got to the hotel, Dean pounded on the door. "Sam?" He knocked again and opened the unlocked door. "Sam, you ok?" Sam sat on the edge of a bed, he looked exhausted. He heard Kayla shut and lock the door and he examined his brother's hands; they were covered in blood. "Are you bleeding?"

"I tried to wash it off."

The whole situation was wrong.

"Sam it's all over your shirt, are you hurt?" Kayla lifted his shirt but there wasn't a wound. It wasn't his blood.

He looked terrified. "I can't remember what happened?"

"What do you mean you can't remember?" This was scaring the shit out of Dean and he feared the worst.

"I just woke up here, covered in blood. I don't know how I got here, or how long I've been here."

"What's the last thing you do remember?"

"Us, at the hotel. I went to grab burgers."

"Dude that was a week ago.'

"That's all I remember."

Kayla looked at him a moment; he looked so scared, so lost. She crouched in front of him and put her hands on his knees. "We're going to find out what happened, ok? We brought your stuff, so why don't you take a shower and you can get some clean clothes on."

He nodded, seeming momentarily comforted by the gesture. As he went into the bathroom Kayla went outside to get his bag, Dean soon joined her.

"Thank you, for handling that."

"You need to stay calm about this Dean, he doesn't need you freaking out."

"Well it's a little late for that. What if he hurt someone?"

"Well," she took the bag out and handed it to him. "We don't know that he did. So for now all we can do is stay rational. He's scared too."

He knew she was right; he had to keep his cool. This may not be the last time it would come up and he had to be strong enough to deal with it.

When Sam was changed they started walking around the hotel to see if he recognized anything. He said he felt like he'd been by a storage place they ran across so they stopped to investigate. Dean rattled some locks on the doors.

"Try that one." Sam pointed to a door, but it was locked too. He paused and reached into his pocket, producing a small lock key. Of course.

Dean unlocked the door and rolled it up, there was an old rusted out car inside. "Please tell me you didn't steal _this._"

They inspected the car and found more blood on the steering wheel. It looked like Sam had been driving the thing. Dean motioned to the back seat and Sam picked up a bloody knife from the floor. He swallowed and showed it to Dean.

"You think I used this on someone?"

"I'm not thinking anything." But he was. He was thinking, _What the hell Sammy how could you do this? How could you go postal after everything you were taught, without so much as a warning?! God damn it!_ Of course he wouldn't say that out loud.

They also found a pack of menthol cigarettes, along with a gas station receipt from a couple towns over. At least they had a trail to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

The gas station employee gave them the direction he saw Sam go, after he explained how pissed he was the last time Sam visited the station. Apparently he was drinking _and_ smoking inside the store, before he threw a bottle at the guy's head. The story was kind of funny to listen to; it was completely the opposite of Sam Winchester. Kayla wished she could have seen it.

It was dark by the time Sam had another one of his familiar feelings and they pulled down a small side road. The road led up to a modest house in the clearing of the woods, whoever it belonged to was a little on the paranoid side. It was surrounded with security cameras and motion activated lighting.

Dean glanced in a window then looked to Sam. "Should we knock?"

"Yeah, I guess." He walked down the porch as Dean knocked lightly on the door. The next window down was broken. "Dean."

Dean glanced over and saw the glass on the panel. "I'm surprised the cops didn't show. Place like this, you'd think there'd be a security system."

Sam kept walking and saw a power box on the corner-the wires had been cut. "Yeah, you would."

"It's quiet guys, we should check to make sure everyone's ok inside." Kayla motioned to the door and Dean picked the lock.

Inside the house was in shambles. Broken mirrors, scattered furniture, tilted pictures; someone had a rumble in there and it was a hell of a fight. Dean was the one to find the body lying on the floor. He nudged the man with his foot and he didn't respond.

"Hit the lights."

Kayla flipped the switch and peered around Sam to get a look at the guy. Dean cautiously rolled him over and they all winced at the sight of him; the right side of the guy's face was messed up something bad and he was lying in a pool of blood.

"I did this." Sam stated with devastation.

"We don't know that."

"How else do you explain it? The car, the knife, the…"

"Sam, we don't know." Kayla stopped him before he could fully incriminate himself. They all knew how bad it looked. While she absently looked around the room, she pressed a peculiar button on a cabinet. The door slid open, revealing an impressive arsenal. The wall next to it held notebook pages, maps and symbols that all looked a lot like John's journal.

Dean stood and looked at the collection. "Either this guy's the Unabomber…"

"Or a hunter. Dean, I think I killed a hunter."

_Shit Sammy what did you do?_ He glanced around and spotted the security camera. "Let's find out."

The footage on the camera made Kayla nauseous. There was no doubt that the attacker seen was indeed Sam; he gave the guy quite a beating before slitting his throat and letting him roll to the floor. Her mind searched for answers, it could have some other explanation. Shape Shifter, possession, alien cloning experiment perhaps…ok maybe not alien cloning. Government cloning then. Sam couldn't be capable of that level of callous murder.

Dean immediately ignored the obvious facts and went to work sterilizing the scene. He had to protect Sammy, no matter what, no matter what he did. He started wiping every surface he could find to eliminate fingerprints, DNA, anything that could be traced back to him. If any other hunters got onto his trail, well, let's just say he wasn't really in the mood to kill a bunch of hunters. Kayla soon started helping him, while Sam sat at the man's desk looking through his things.

"Sam, delete that surveillance footage. Sam!" He glanced at him. "Delete ir!"

He stared at the paper in his hand sullenly. "His name was Steve Wendell. This is a letter from his daughter."

Dean pulled the computer tower onto the floor and stomped on it. "Wipe your prints, and let's go." He walked out of the room, Kayla followed him. "I don't know what to do, Kayla, I'm freaking out."

"You're doing everything you can do, everything you _should_ do as his brother. We cover his tracks and figure out what the hell happened."

He nodded and hugged her tightly for a brief moment, a feeble attempt to kill some of the terror coursing through his veins. She smiled softly.

"It'll be ok." Neither of them completely believed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean tossed his bag down on the floor of the motel room, it was the closest place they could find and he knew everyone was exhausted. "We get a couple hours sleep and put this place in the rearview mirror." He looked at Sam, who was still acting like he was coming off a bad hangover. "Hey, I know this looks bad. But you gotta snap out of it."

Sam shook his head. "Get a few hours sleep and leave in the morning? Murder, Dean, that's what I did."

"Maybe." Sam shot him a look.

"It could have been a shape shifter." Kayla offered, though she knew it wasn't true.

"You saw the eyes on the tape, you know it wasn't."

"It wasn't you Sammy."

"Then how do explain these feelings I've been having the last few weeks?!" Sam asked, Kayla and Dean both stopped and looked at him, he sat heavily on the bed. "I've just had these feelings…rage, hate, and I can't stop it. It just gets worse every day."

"You never told me this."

"I didn't want to scare you."

"Well bang up job on that."

He watched Dean walk across the room. "I feel like I can't control this, like this is who the Yellow-Eyed demon wanted me to be, this was his plan. Dad knew about it to, that's why he told you, if it ever came to this…"

"Shut up Sam." That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

He stood and approached him. "You promised him Dean, you promised me."

Dean shook his head. "Sam, no. We will figure this out, there has to be another way."

"There is." Sam took the gun out of Dean's bag and handed it to him. "I don't want to hurt anyone else, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, you can fight this."

"Not forever."

Dean stared at the gun. Was this was dad meant? Was he too late, did he already fail to save his brother? Kayla saw the hesitation in his eyes and touched his arm.

"Dean he's your brother."

"Come on Dean, you gotta do it!"

But he couldn't, there was no way. He gave the gun back to him. "I can't Sammy, I'd rather die." He walked past him to the window.

Sam shook his head. "No." The tone in his voice made everyone stop, suddenly they were on edge. "You'll live. Live to regret this." He waited for Dean to look at him, then pistol-whipped his brother and watched him fall to the ground.

"Sam!" She tried to check on Dean but he grabbed her by the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you, we're trying to help!"

"You had your chance." Then his attitude shifted; he let go of her and smiled. "Let go for a ride."

The look on his face made her nervous, but after that display she didn't want to piss him off either. "We can't just leave him like this."

Sam raised the gun and cocked it in her face. "It wasn't a question."

Was he serious? "Take it easy, if you want to go, go. I'm not going to call anyone after you Sam."

He stepped forward until his face was centimeters from hers. "Still think I'm not a killer?" He jerked her out the door and down the hallway, there wasn't anyone in the halls, thank God. At this point he may have gunned them down.

When they reached the Impala Sam opened the passenger door, Kayla quickly got in and moved out of the way as he slammed the door shut. He got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where are we going?"

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel; he visibly had to calm himself before speaking. "Kayla, sweetheart, we have a long drive ahead of us. Just cooperate, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." She didn't know what to make of his tone. The forced serenity was so out of place for him. After about ten minutes she couldn't take the silence, she couldn't take the confusion. "Talk to me Sam."

He grimaced but seemed to allow it. "Ok, let's talk about you. All cozied up to Dean now, tell me, do you actually feel like he can protect you? In case you haven't noticed, people have bad things happen to them when he's around." He chuckled quietly when she didn't answer. "Come on, I think it's cute, really. He's your knight in shining armor, sworn to protect you from evil and all that. You are looking smoking hot too today by the way."

She looked out her window, maybe talking wasn't such a great idea.

"You always do though, you always look good for him." He paused a moment. "Might have to do something about that." That got her attention, he smirked. "Don't worry so much."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean heard knocking in the distance. He slowly opened his eyes, then squeezed them shut again; his head hurt like hell. The manager opened the door.

"Hey! Buddy!"

He waited for the throbbing to stop and stood up.

"Times up, I got a couple that needs the room and I need some money from _you._"

"Yeah." He glanced into the hall and saw a well dressed business man standing next to a hooker. "I bet they do." He stopped. "The guy and girl that were with me…"

"Took off before dawn in your car." The weasel of a man grinned at him. "Stole your girl and your car, damn. Hope he didn't get your wallet too."

_Shit. Shit shit shit. Fuck. _Dean rubbed his neck, his mind instantly coming up with the worst-case scenarios. Whatever the reason, Sam had killed a hunter in cold blood and now he was with Kayla. Jesus, if anything happened to them…what if he attacked her and she was forced to fight him? _Would_ she fight him? He was still Sam after all, wasn't he?

Dean opened his wallet and looked at the man. "I need to use your computer."


	6. Chapter 6

Kayla didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until the car came to a wrenching halt; she opened her eyes and saw that they were at a rest stop, which meant they were still on the interstate.

"Pit stop!" Sam got out of the car and opened the passenger seat. He gripped his fingers around her upper arm and walked tight next to her as he guided her direction. "Walk naturally." He moved her into the men's bathroom.

A trucker was at the urinal and gave them a curious look as they walked in.

Sam motioned to Kayla. "Wouldn't you?"

The guy raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth curled up before he walked out without a question. Kayla wasn't ready when she was pushed hard up against the wall but she kept her head from hitting back on the tile.

"You know, I don't get it."

Her breath caught in her throat and she was ashamed that she was terrified; she was scared of Sam.

"I'm a good looking guy, right?" She didn't answer and he shook her a little.

She tried to control the tremble in her voice. "I'd fit you under the 'ridiculously good looking' category yeah."

"But you never took to it, not once. Even though you've thought about it."

"I've always liked you Sam, there's no way you could have missed it."

"Yet you're with Dean. And you two are off and on and off and on off and…you get the picture." His mouth lingered close to her neck. "I've been right here the whole time, picking up the pieces, your support system while he tests what an idiot he can be. You think if I wouldn't have been such a chicken shit in the beginning things would have gone differently?"

"You never know."

"The things we'll never know."

She tried to move to the side but he slammed his palm down on the tile next to her head. "Please let go."

He moved to be completely in front of her, shielding her from moving. "What's your biggest fear Kayla? Ghosts, vampires, demons?"

She bit back her tears and didn't answer him, he already knew.

"How about having the trust of someone you love _shattered_ as he turns you into a statistic?"

Kayla practically shrank into the wall. "Sam please."

"Sam please…take me right here?" He kissed her should, which made her shudder. "It doesn't have to be rape you know, you can make it easier on yourself. Dean never even has to know."

She spoke quietly, she didn't want to set him off but was still unwilling to take it that far. "Just let me go, you don't even need me with you."

He struck her across the face. "Insubordination isn't a great idea right now. You know there's a good possibility you drove me to this. We're so comfortable with each other you'll prance around in practically nothing. Touching me, hugging me, the Kodak moments, Dean doesn't even care. He just assumes I know you're off limits, almost glad you're flaunting what I can't have."

She grimaced. "That's not how it is."

"Please, he just wants to prove that he can have something so…great, even though he's a screw up. All the while I just take it in, just waiting. Dean will mess up, he'll mess up big again. You don't deserve being a substitute for his pain, which is all you are to him anyway."

"You're trying to turn me against him and it's not going to work."

He grabbed her by face. "I'm doing you a favor. You're nothing but a distraction to his shitty life."

"Shut up!"

He hit her again. "Who's doing the yelling here?! You can't expect him to see you as something real." Sam reached down and jerked the button on her jeans open, tearing the zipper down. "Not like I would."

She tried to grab his hand but was slammed against the wall again. "Stop!" She couldn't stop the tears, the memory was too intense and she was sobbing. "God please stop, Sam, don't do this."

"Shut up!" He traced a hand across her chest and down her stomach, stopping at the hem of her open jeans.

Kayla managed to move quick enough to push his hands away and she grabbed his wrist as he went to hit her again. "Ok!"

He jerked his hand back and stared her down, he looked like he might hit her again.

"Sam stop." His expression momentarily softened and she hugged him tightly. "You know I love you. It doesn't have to be like this, not here, and not like this." She pulled back and pressed her forehead to his. "I won't fight you." The words burned in her throat and she couldn't believe they were coming out of her mouth, but what choice did she have? "Let's just go somewhere else."

Sam paused for a moment before stepping away from her. With an annoyed look he turned to the urinal. "Pull yourself together, get in the car." She didn't move so he yelled at her. "Go!"

She quickly straightened her clothing and wiped her eyes. There was no way she could walk fast enough to avoid the curious stares of the people she passed on the way to the car; she avoided eye contact with everyone.

When Sam got into the car he reached over and lightly touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I didn't mean to hit you. You're beautiful, you know that?" He paused. "Don't be an ungrateful bitch Kayla come on."

"Thank you." She choked out.

"We're gonna visit a friend, it'll be a great time." He pulled the car in reverse and got back onto the interstate.


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't know how long it had been since they'd left the rest stop; she'd been dreaming. And it certainly wasn't about this Twilight Zone scenario they were in now. When she opened her eyes Sam was easing the car to a stop in front of a row of motel rooms. She remembered his comment about visiting a friend.

"Are we there?"

"You're cute when you're sleeping." He was all nonchalant, like he hadn't tried to beat the crap out of her earlier.

She persisted. "Who are we seeing? Sam."

He reached across her lap and unbuckled her seatbelt. "You agreed to this." His eyes met hers. "You said you wouldn't fight me. Get _out_ of the car."

Kayla swallowed hard and opened her door; her hand was already shaking. She'd thought he'd changed his mind about that. She'd thought he'd decided to have a heart. Sam walked up to a door and gave the base a swift kick, it popped right open.

"Nice security." He motioned into the room and she walked past him, eyes on the ground. "Ah babe don't be like that, you'll ruin everything with the crying and carrying on. This is gonna be painless, you said yourself I'm a good looking guy right?"

She nodded quickly in response, trying not to look as freaked out as she felt. "Yeah." _Just don't piss him off._

"I think we earned a little stress relief huh?" Off her look he sighed exasperatedly. "Why don't you calm yourself down, take a shower." He hopped onto the bed and flipped on the TV. "I don't have to tell you not to try anything."

She nodded and went into the bathroom, out of habit she locked the door and hoped he wouldn't scream at her. When he didn't say anything she turned on the water. A brief thought passed through her to run, but she wouldn't get very far without him catching up and that'd only make it worse.

The shower didn't really make her feel better. Was she really going to do this? What was she supposed to tell Dean? I slept with your brother to keep him from beating the crap out of me? She never really thought much about her faithfulness to him, it was never really an issue before but this sure as hell seemed like breaking it to pieces. Kayla tried to get a grip as she let the hot water hit her back; she stood there like that until she couldn't cry anymore and her breathing had become regular.

She knew there was a strong possibility he would take to violence if she refused him, he killed that other hunter…who's to say he wouldn't snap on her? This had turned into survival.

Sam's voice came from the room. "Still here sweetheart. Don't bother getting dressed."

She pulled a towel out and dried off, then wrapped it around herself even though she knew he didn't want her to. Maybe she could play to his compassion, it had to be in him somewhere. She _did_ love Sam, maybe if he saw that, he would stop this. With a deep breath she stepped out of the bathroom.

Sam turned the TV off and nodded his approval. "Wow. The wet, with the towel…damn."

She smiled softly and he motioned her over to him. This was it. _Be willing. Be what he wants you to be right now, play to his conscience._ Kayla crossed the room and climbed onto the bed, before he could do anything she started unbuttoning his shirt. Sam watched her hands as she did this; his face was too hard to read. She continued and slid the shirt off his shoulders.

He waited for her to toss his shirt to the floor then grabbed her by the wrists. Sam kissed her and pulled her onto his lap. She didn't fight him, rather she encouraged him to continue and urged him back onto the pillows. Sam reversed the control and rolled her onto her back, suddenly he stopped and moved away from her.

She spoke softly. Had it gotten to him? "Sam?"

"Jesus." He stood and looked at her, then paced the room. "What the hell is wrong with me? Kayla, I think I'm being controlled by some, dark force or something. I can't…" he stopped, and a grin slowly spread across his face. Not a Sam grin. "Damn that's hard to keep up."

Kayla looked at him and the hope drained from her.

"I should get an Emmy or something though right? I had you going." She started to sit up and he grabbed her by the throat, thrusting her back down onto the bed. "Did you think it would be that easy?! That you'd show a little compassion and everything would just be ok?!"

"I thought that's what you wanted!"

"Oh what would Dean say? No, see, you had your chance to do it the easy way." He went to grab for her towel and she panicked, forgetting his strength and fought against him. He hit her, twice before she stopped. He was _too _strong, stronger than she thought he was.

"You said it didn't have to be this way."

"I lied."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam didn't say one word to her until he parked in front of some small town tavern an hour after they started driving again. He pulled the key from the ignition and sat for a moment.

"So I admit I was a little rough." He reached over and brushed his hand against a fresh bruise on her face. She instinctively pulled away from him. "Oh come on like you weren't begging to fuck him since the…" She looked at him suddenly and he stopped. "What?"

Did he just refer to himself in the third person? "Nothing." She looked back out the window. How could she have been so stupid? Possession had run through her mind when thinking of reasons Sam would have killed the hunter, but she never considered the idea that he was still possessed. He wasn't Sam, he was a fucking demon.

He grimaced. "Get in there!"

"I look like I just got out of the boxing ring, you don't think that'll be a little suspicious?!"

"You're a hunter! It's what you do!"

She got out of the car and slammed the door.

He rolled the window down. "Don't make me come out there."

She flicked him off and walked towards the door, her whole body ached. She was a little ashamed that she believed it was Sam at all, that she believed he would do this to her. It was both a relief and another burden to find out he was a demon, she would have had better luck getting away from Sam. Once inside she stopped, the place was empty except one waitress.

"We're closing up, sorry." She was wiping down the bar.

It was an understatement to say she was surprised to see her. "Jo."

She turned and looked at her, surprised herself. "Kayla, wow."

"Tell me about it."

"What happened to you?"

"I um, you know how it is. Demons and all."

"Where's um, where are the guys?"

"Parking the car. Can I have a drink? A strong one…"

"Yeah, definitely." Jo went behind the counter and pulled out a glass. "You sure you're ok? You look like hell."

She felt like hell and sat heavily in a bar stool. "Actually not so much."

"She's fine." They turned and saw Sam, no, not Sam. The demon that was stealing his body for temporary purposes stood at the door.

Jo glanced between them and caught the tension. "So what are you guys doing here? We didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"Yeah that's kind of why I'm here." He said, suddenly full of sweet innocence again. "I thought we could square things up."

"That looks like it hurts." Jo nodded to the burn mark on the inside of his arm.

"Nah, I had a run in with a hot stove."

Kayla had seen the mark when…well, she saw it at the motel. It meant something, she just couldn't pull it to her memory.

"Anyway. I know how you feel about my dad. I don't blame you. I mean, he was obsessed with hunting and he didn't care who got caught in the crossfire. But I'm not him."

What was this thing's deal anyway? Must be some severely love-depraved demon, which was strange.

"What about Dean?" Jo asked, she didn't even bother looking at Kayla.

"Dean? Well, he's more like my father than I am but…" he stopped when he caught where she was going. "Wow. What's with you guys and Dean?" Things took a bad turn from there. Kayla tried to help Jo, she tried and got hit again before her fear of the demon made her stop trying to stop him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kayla could have cried when she heard Dean's voice. She couldn't see him, the demon had locked her in a back room. She tried to yell out but they were so busy yelling at each other.

"It's holy water you demonic son of a bitch!" So Dean had figured it out too.

She started kicking at the door, it was a stubborn one. The room was pretty empty as far as objects use as a battering ram, then things got quiet and she stopped to listen. They had gone outside. With a running start she threw her shoulder against the door, which hurt like a bitch but it gave way and pushed open. Jo was shaking at the bar.

"Are you ok?"

She shook her head. "He's possessed? Did he do that to you?"

There wasn't time for this. "Where'd they go?"

Jo pointed out the window and Kayla followed their path. She saw Dean standing at the edge of the peer and glanced behind her, Sam was standing with his gun raised to him.

"Dean look out!"

He turned towards the sound of her voice but didn't move fast enough, the bullet hit him and he was sent over the edge. The soft splash echoed through the night as he hit the water.

"Dean!"

Sam jerked her towards him. "Let's go."

She made another mistake and punched him in the face. Ouch. Not to mention it didn't even phase him and the thing sent her flying a good six feet back before going and grabbing her again. He dragged her towards the car and once again she got in without arguing, there were already tears in her eyes again.

"I don't want to fucking hear it, you hear me? No fucking crying."

_Let him be ok._ "I'm no use to you if he's dead."

"You mean now that he's dead. And you have no idea how useful you are to me. We have work to do and you're going to help, or I'm going to kill you."

"You're going to kill me anyway."

"Yeah well you want it to be quick or slow and painful?"

She bit her tongue and looked out the window again. Dean had jerked at the shoulder when he went down, the wound wasn't fatal as long as he didn't hit anything but water on the way down.

"Good." He started the car. "So what tipped it off?"

"You said he, referring to Sam. When we got to the bar."

He tapped the steering wheel casually. "Well shit. I had you until then though right? So how's my Sam? Too much?"

"Way too much."

"But when you guys first met with me, that was pretty good right?"

"I guess you've seen enough people scared out of their minds to know how to imitate it."

"Damn right."

Kayla shook her head. "So who are you? What part do you play in all this?"

He smirked. "Can't let the surprise out too soon sweetheart."


	10. Chapter 10

The next step was Bobby's place. God she didn't want to watch Bobby die, not Bobby. She shoved her hands into her pockets as they approached the door. Bobby opened to Sam's knock, of course, it was just Sam.

Bobby smiled when he saw them. "Sam, Kayla. It's been awhile!"

Sam smiled. "Hey Bobby."

He nodded to Kayla. "Kayla, you look like crap."

She smiled in response. "You are such a charmer."

"Well come in!" He shut the door. "What brings you by?"

"We're going a job in the area, thought we'd come say hey."

Bobby was going for the beers in the fridge. "Where's Dean?"

He shot Kayla a warning look, she shrugged and didn't say anything. "He should be coming, just a little behind us."

Bobby came and handed them each a beer. "Well it's good to see you." He twisted open his beer and tipped it forward. "To John."

Sam nodded with a smile. "To dad."

They all took a drink, as soon as he swallowed steam came out of Sam's throat and he dropped to his knees, gagging on the floor.

"What did you do?"

"A little holy water in the beer, Sam never would have noticed. But you're not Sam. Don't try to con a con man." He punched him in the face, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

Kayla set her beer down and sat in the nearest chair, she was still exhausted. "Thank you."

He turned and set a hand on her shoulder. "You alright sweetheart?"

"He shot Dean."

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know, he went off the end of the dock…"

"You know he's a demon, right?"

_Now I do._ "Yeah, yeah I know."

"Well help me drag him under the devil's trap and tie him up."

She nodded and helped Bobby take him to the chair. Together they lifted him into it and she glanced up at the devil's trap. She nearly came out of her skin when someone knocked on the door.

"Calm down, it's just…"

Sam shifted his head and she stepped away from him. Bobby put his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop. Tie him good and keep him quiet. I'll see who's at the door."

She looked between Bobby and the door. "Bobby I…"

"You're safe here."

He pulled the door so the room couldn't be seen from the front door and went to see who the next surprise visitor was. Kayla continued tying ropes around Sam and could only make out soft murmurs of conversations.

Dean pushed the door open quietly and stopped in the doorway. Kayla was beat to hell; she had a black eye that was already starting to swell, her lip was busted open and there was a distinct bruise pattern of a handprint across her throat. _You let this happen to her._ She finished the knot she was working on and glanced at her arm, there was a bruise starting that she didn't notice before. Kayla looked up and saw him at the door, she lost all remaining color in her face.

"Dean."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ok?"

She buried her face in his shoulder. "I didn't know if you'd made it, I saw you fall…"

"I'm fine, what the hell happened to you? Did he do this?"

She couldn't bring herself to tell him. "I was so worried about you."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Baby I'm so sorry."

Bobby came in behind him. "You're just in time, he should be waking up soon."


	11. Chapter 11

The time it took Bobby to get the exorcism set up was long enough for Dean. He stepped up and slapped Sam in the face, he was a demon after all. He turned his head and opened his eyes, looking up to the devil's trap before focusing on him.

"Dean, back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you isn't it? Like a cockroach."

"How about I smack that smart ass right out of your mouth?"

"Oh, careful, wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging. If you only knew the fun we've been having." He smirked at Kayla. "Hasn't it been fun?"

She didn't look at him.

Dean threw the bucket of holy water on him and waited for him to quiet again. "You're gonna regret whatever you did to her."

"You don't know?" He grinned. "Sam wasn't even conscious for the best parts. He just got the highlights. Just as well…he would have been so excited. Knowing what he did, how he finally took control, had his hands all…over her…"

Dean punched him hard in the face.

"Dean! You'll hurt your brother!" Bobby warned as he continued receipting in Latin.

"You notice your little incantation isn't working? I've learned a few new tricks." He put his head down and started doing a little chanting of his own. As he did, the room started shaking, so hard in fact the ceiling cracked and split the devil's trap in half. He sent them all flying across to opposite sides of the room.

Dean landed against the wall with a painful jolt, his gunshot wound was killing him. The demon approached him slowly.

Sam punched him in the face as he went to reach for the flask of holy water. "Stay, good boy." He dug his thumb hard against his wound on his shoulder. "I've waited for this moment for so long."

Dean groaned loudly and tried to bite back the pain.

"Before you go, I just gotta get your reaction." He leaned in, quietly growling in his ear. "She's a statistic now you know. Did you know…once a woman is raped, she's seven times more likely to get raped again?" Dean stared at him, the obvious pain apparent in his expression. "Ah you're breaking my heart." He punched him again and squeezed harder on his shoulder. "You know, hell is like…it's like hell."

Kayla watched from the corner and knew there was nothing she could do once she got close to them, Bobby motioned her over to him and she slowly started moving.

"It's all fire and brimstone and cells made out of human flesh, and you sent me there."

Dean looked at him in realization. "Meg."

"Not anymore, now I'm Sam." He punched him in the face. "I took all that, knowing that someday I'd crawl back out and come after you again." He punched him again, and again before Bobby snatched his arm and held it out.

Kayla pressed the hot iron against the binding mark on his arm, releasing the lock it had on Sam's body. The demon immediately fled; the black smoke rose out of him and up the fireplace. Sam, the real Sam, looked around in shock and grabbed his arm, which was suddenly burning.

"Sammy?" Dean looked at him.

"Did I miss anything?"

Dean groaned and punched him in the face before sinking back against the wall. Damn he needed nap. Kayla sighed quietly and rested her head in her hands, it was finally over.


	12. Chapter 12

Outside the hotel, Sam approached Kayla but she already knew what he wanted. He only remembered bits and pieces of what had happened, he remembered the rest stop but not much past that. "Kayla, you have to tell me. Did I…"

She quickly stopped him. "No!" She paused and quieted. "Sam, no. You didn't. It acted like it was gong to, then it stopped and told me to get in the car. Headed towards Duluth."

"You swear?"

"Yeah I swear. That's all that happened at the truck stop."

He nodded, tears coming into his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

She forced a smile and started to hug him but she couldn't, her hand was visibly shaking as it got closer to him and she tucked it back into her pocket. "It wasn't you're fault."

"Then don't be afraid of me." He gently touched her arm, causing her to jerk away from him.

"I said it was ok. Please Sam, it's ok." She walked away from him and across the parking lot, there was a small coupling of benches near the wood line.

Dean glanced to Sam and followed her. He sat next to her on the bench and sighed quietly, he didn't know where to start. "So you're going to tell me the truth, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"About what happened."

"You heard what I told him, I wasn't lying."

"Oh yeah? Tell me what happened _after_ the truck stop, _before_ you go to Jo."

She swallowed and looked at her hands, the tears gave her away.

"Talk to me."

She shook her head and steadied her voice so he could understand her. "You can't tell him, he can't know."

"Why?" He watched the pain on her face. "If something terrible happened, Sam should..."

"No he shouldn't!" She turned to him, tears streaming down her face. "You heard him at that hotel, it'll kill him. This wasn't his fault. He was possessed, there was nothing he could have done! There's nothing _you_ could have done."

He lowered his voice and just flat out asked her. "Did it rape you?"

She started to answer but stopped and gathered her emotions before trying a rational answer to that horrible question. "I tried to change his mind. I told him I'd cooperate and I would fight," she looked back across the parking lot, unable to make eye contact with him any longer. "Because I didn't want him to, I just, I couldn't take it."

He was quiet, silently waiting for her to continue.

"He agreed, but it was just a power play. He turned on me…and then…"

Dean couldn't stand it. He hugged her close to him but he shouldn't have, he should have gotten up and walked away from her forever to keep anything like this from ever happening again. He was supposed to keep this from happening, he was supposed to protect her from this and he fucking failed. He failed someone he loved _again._

"Kayla I'm sorry."

She shook her head, of course she was going to be rational about it. She wouldn't be mad at him, or even Sam. She had to be so damn rational. "We didn't know, we couldn't have known. Please don't tell him Dean, it wasn't his fault." She touched his face. "You can't hate him, he needs you to save him."

Tears burned his eyes, he hated that she knew what he was thinking. He hated that he hated Sammy for it because it really wasn't his fault. Dean could have easily been the one possessed but it took Sam, and Sam took her. Why the hell did it take her? "I'm so sorry." He repeated, it was all he knew to say. "I won't tell him, if that's what you want."

She nodded in response, Sam couldn't know what happened. He wouldn't see it as a possession, and he couldn't know he hurt anybody else.

"Whatever you want." He understood her request and he'd hold it until she was ready to change her mind. Right now he knew she was broken and he'd give anything to go back and put the pieces back together.


End file.
